All About Love
by julie khoyul
Summary: Desember ceria Kihyun. Kyuhyun dicintai semua anggota keluarga Cho. Saat jatuh cinta, semua orang memberinya hadiah, bahkan kakeknya akan langsung menyerahkan posisi tertinggi di perusahaan untuk cucu kesayangannya itu. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Kyhuhyun jatuh cinta dengan Kibum, laki-laki yang tidak menyukai sesama jenis?
1. Chapter 1

**All about love**

 **Semoga masih ada pembaca yang menyukai ff Kihyun. Happy Desember!**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cerita ini hanya ff belaka. Kesamaan nama memang disengaja, kesamaan lainnya tidak disengaja. Mengandung unsur romance sesama jenis. Jadi, hanya diperuntukkan bagi siapa-siapa yang suka BL. Selamat membaca.**

 **Part 1**

Kyuhyun selesai membuat simpul dasi, mengencangkan, kemudian meluruskannya agar sejajar dengan kancing kemeja. Mengaca sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. Sempurna. Dia mengambil _vest_ dari gantungan, memakainya, mengancingkan dengan cepat, lalu meluruskan kainnya. Mengaca sejenak dan tersenyum lagi. Sempurna. Langkah berikutnya mengambil jas, memakainya, melurukan kainnya, kemudian mengaca juga. Sempurna. Tidak pernah ada hal yang tidak sempurna melekat di diri Kyuhyun, itu berlaku sejak dia baru lahir dan sampai dia mati nanti.

Terlahir di tengah-tengah keluarga yang kaya raya, posisi tinggi, dan mendapatkan kasih sayang berlimpah membuat Kyuhyun jadi orang yang tidak pernah menemui kesulitan. Dari awal dia sudah dimanjakan, dipuja-puja, bahkan dilindungi dari apa pun. Apa yang dia minta akan diberikan. Apa yang dia perintahkan akan dituruti. Kalau dia salah pun akan dilindungi. Ibarat kata, dia terjatuh ke lantai karena tersadung tali sepatunya sendiri, lantainya yang akan dipukul, pembuat sepatunya yang akan dituntut. Boleh dibilang dia kebal terhadap apa pun, termasuk kebal hukum.

Kenapa demikian?

Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya cucu lelaki di keluarga Cho. Sejak kakeknya mengembangkan kerajaan bisnis keluar Asia, belum ada penerus yang bisa dia tunjuk. Kakek Cho punya tiga anak, sayangnya semuanya perempuan. Meski ketiganya mampu mengurus bisnis-bisnis ayahnya, bukan berarti bisa mewarisi posisi puncak kerajaan bisnis itu. Sedangkan setelah ketiganya menikah, belum ada yang memiliki anak laki-laki sampai lebih dari sepuluh tahun pernikahan. Padahal sudah sepuluh cucu dilahirkan oleh anak-anaknya, sampai mereka mengaku kwalahan, tapi Kakek Cho masih menyuruh mereka menghasilkan anak. Sampai suatu ketika seorang teman menyarankan Cho sekeluarga berdoa di sebuah kuil jauh di pedalaman. Kakek Cho mengusung istri dan anak cucunya ke kuil itu, berdoa agar diberikan cucu laki-laki, membagikan sumbangan ke kuil itu, menyantuni anak yatim, memberi makan janda-janda, merawat orang-orang tua, dan membantu orang miskin. Tiga tahun kemudian doa mereka dikabulkan. Cucu ke-sebelas, laki-laki, Kyuhyun orangnya.

Biksu di kuil itu memberikan beberapa nasehat, untuk memerlakukan cucu laki-lakinya secara wajar, untuk tetap rendah hati terhadap orang kecil, juga untuk tidak menghentikan bantuan-bantuan yang selama tiga tahun dilakukan keluarga Cho. Mungkin karena terlalu senang, nasehat biksu di kuil itu hanya diiyakan tanpa dilakukan, mereka tidak berfikir tentang konsekuensinya.

Selama 24 tahun, tidak ada hal buruk menimpa keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun, calon pemimpin kerajaan bisnis Cho tumbuh dengan sehat, tampan, dan pintar. Dia sudah memegang sebagian bisnis keluarga, hanya belum seluruhnya. Dan dalam waktu dekat ini, posisi itu akan diberikan padanya.

Dia berdandan dengan sangat rapi sore hari ini, bukan karena hari ini posisi tertinggi itu akan diberikan padanya, tapi karena malam ini dia ada janji kencan. Begitu yang dikatakan Kyuhyun pada hampir seluruh penghuni rumah, mulai dari penjaga gerbang sampai kakeknya yang tinggal beda kota dengannya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar sangat baik. Dia memaafkan semua kesalahan pegawainya, menjawab semua pertanyaan tidak bermutu dari saudara-saudaranya, dan tersenyum hampir di setiap menit pada sesuatu yang tak ada di depan matanya. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk berekspresi, yang lain harap maklum.

"Tidak usah tanya aku mau ke mana!"

Sejujurnya tidak ada yang ingin bertanya Kyuhyun mau ke mana. Kakak-kakaknya hanya duduk sambil menatapnya dengan malas. Salah satu sepupunya malah mendengus keras, kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu. Pergi ke dapur, mencari makanan akan lebih baik dari pada mendengar Kyuhyun yang mulai bertele-tele.

"Aku mau kencan."

"Kita tahu, bahkan mungkin seluruh dunia pun tahu." Salah seorang sepupu menjawab dengan ketus. Dia masih melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memandang jengah pada Kyuhyun. "Tapi apa urusannya dengan kita sampai harus kau kumpulkan di sini?"

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

Dia ingin berbagi kebahagiaan. Itu niatnya. Menelepon dan menyuruh saudara serta sepupunya untuk datang. Tadinya sepuluh orang yang dia telepon, tapi satu kakaknya dan tiga sepupunya tak bisa datang. Enam orang saja yang sekarang berada di kamarnya, minus satu yang barusan keluar.

"Kyu, aku sedang sangat sibuk. Devisi yang kupimpin sedang mengerjakan proyek skala besar. Kalau kedatanganku ke sini hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia, aku akan pergi sekarang!" ancam kakaknya yang telah mengepalai satu devisi di kantor pusat milik kakeknya. "Kau jangan main-main di sini!"

"Ini bukan main-main," Kyuhyun memakai jam tangannya. Rolex _limited edition_ seharga 5 ribu dolar, hadiah dari pamannya dua hari yang lalu. Cincin-cincin perak, titanuim yang dibuat khusus dari Tiffany & co, yang dipesan oleh kakak pertamanya, disematkan di jari-jarinya. Itu juga hadiah karena Kyuhyun telah jatuh cinta. "Aku butuh bantuan kalian."

"Jangan bertele-tele..."

" _Noona_ , aku benar-benar butuh bantuan kalian."

Kyuhyun tidak bohong. Meski akhir-akhir ini hatinya berkembang sempurna, hari ini ditetapkan sebagai hari pertemuannya dengan orang yang dikencaninya, tetap saja dia belum begitu percaya diri. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

Sepupunya yang mendesain setelan yang dipakai Kyuhyun sekarang, mendengus kesal. Setelan itu untuk kliennya, salah seorang _public figur_ yang akan menggadakan acara lamaran besar-besaran. Namun, seminggu yang lalu Kyuhyun datang ke Butik dan meminta setelen itu untuk dirinya sendiri dengan alasan tidak punya baju untuk dipakai kencan. Kyuhyun memaksa, makanya sepupunya menjadi sangat kesal.

"Iya, apa?" Sebenarnya kesalnya sudah hilang, tapi hari ini jadi kesal lagi karena dipaksa datang meski desain baru yang dia rancang untuk kliennya belum selesai.

"Jangan kira karena semua orang menyanyangimu, kita akan terus memanjakanmu, Kyu!" kakaknya menambahkan. "Ini hari sibuk, kita semua punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Jangan bertele-tele kalau memang butuh bantuan!"

Mereka sayang pada Kyuhyun. Sebagai cucu terkecil dari keluarga Cho, satu-satunya saudara laki-laki, tidak ada permintaan yang bisa mereka tolak. Tetapi Kyuhyun yang sekarang beda dengan Kyuhyun yang kemarin-kemarin. Kyuhyun kemarin itu adalah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar bisa dibanggakan, yang kali ini tidak. Bukan karena prestasi kerjanya menurun, juga bukan karena membangkang, tapi karena Kyuhyun telah berubah sikap sedemikian drastis. Menjadi sangat cerewet, menjadi sangat mengganggu, menjadi sangat aneh. Hanya gara-gara dua minggu lalu dia mengaku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang pertama kali dilihatnya, dia menjadi lupa diri.

Semua orang senang dia jatuh cinta. Satu demi satu dari keluarga besarnya sampai memberinya hadiah. Pemindahan tampu kekuasaan kerajaan bisnis Cho itu juga akan diberikan kakek padanya setelah mendengar berita ini, tapi Kyuhyun belum mau bercerita siapa gadis yang sangat beruntung itu. Kyuhyun menceritakan betapa hebatnya perasaan jatuh cinta, betapa hebatnya orang yang dicintanya itu, dan betapa hebatnya kalau mereka menikah nanti. Tiap hari, dua minggu penuh, satu demi satu orang di keluarganya diberitahunya soal itu, sampai mereka manjadi bosan seperti sekarang ini.

"Kyu..."

"Hmmm..." Dia menoleh sambil tersenyum pada kakaknya.

"Senyummu menjijikkan!" kakaknya mencebik, jijik. "Katakan sekarang atau kita pergi dari sini!"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Kyuhyun memilih satu dari deretan botol parfum yang ada di hadapannya. Menyemprotkan sedikit ke bajunya. Padahal dia sudah memakai parfum tepat setelah dia mandi tadi, sekarang dia menyemprotkan parfum lainnya. Baginya, bau wangi adalah modal tersendiri untuk menarik perhatian orang itu. Kemudian selesai. Dia berbalik, berdiri tegak di hadapan kakak-kakak dan sepupu-sepupunya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Terlalu sempurna," jawab seorang sepupu.

"Apa aku akan diterima?"

Lima wanita yang ada di ruangan itu langsung memusatkan diri pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu diterima?"

"Diterima jadi kekasihnya?"

"Kekasih siapa?" tanya kakaknya. Alisnya menukik tajam. Agak heran dengan perkataan adiknya barusan. "Kau akan meminta gadis lain lagi untuk jadi kekasihmu?"

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Masih orang yang sama," terangnya.

"Kau bilang dia sudah jadi kekasihmu!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Semua orang salah paham ternyata. Dia hanya bilang telah jatuh cinta, bukan sudah pacaran. Kencan hari ini saja atas inisiatifnya, makanya dia tidak begitu percaya diri. "Aku akan memintanya jadi kekasihku malam ini."

"Kupikir kau..."

Semuanya tak habis pikir. _Euforia_ yang ditampakkan Cho terkecil di keluarga selama dua minggu ini belum benar-benar terjadi. Lalu dua minggu mereka ikut bahagia, ikut repot, ikut kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, tidak ada artinya?

"Jadi selama ini..." kakaknya menggeleng takjub. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk penanggapi salah persepsi yang kemudian diluruskan kakaknya. "Ya sudahlah, sekarang lakukan saja yang terbaik. Kita yakin kau akan diterima." Sepupu lainnya yang sudah bangun dari keterkejutannya ikut mengangguk. Ikut yakin. Siapa juga yang akan menolak keturunan Cho, apalagi Cho yang akan mewarisi tempat tertinggi di kerajaan bisnis keluarga. "Temui wanita itu, bawa dia ke tempat romantis, minta dia jadi kekasihmu, lalu terserah kau mau menikahinya kapan..."

"Eh, kau sudah tahu silsilah keluarganya, belum?" seorang kakak lainnya bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Silsilah keluarga tidak penting. Asal wanita itu dari keluarga baik-baik, semuanya bisa diatur." Bisa diatur sesuai kemauan keluarga Cho tentunya. Kalau wanita itu miskin, bisa dibuat kaya dalam sekejap. Kalau jelek, bisa dibuat cantik dalam sekejab. Tapi tunggu... keluarga Cho tidak boleh berjodoh dengan orang-orang jelek. Kalau hanya kusut dan kusam, bisa di- _makeover_. Kalau jelek, _big no_. Keluarga tak akan setuju. "Asal wanita itu tidak cacat wajah..." maksudnya jelek. "...kita semua setuju."

"Asal wanita itu tidak cacat otak..." mengacu pada maksud bodoh. "...kita semua setuju." Sepupu lainnya menyahut.

"Masalahnya..."

Perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh salah satu sepupu. "Jangan bilang kau tidak percaya diri untuk memintanya jadi kekasihmu?"

"Aku sangat percaya diri untuk menyatakan cinta. Hanya tak percaya diri kalau setelah itu dia akan menolakku."

Kyuhyun melesu. Bukan sifat keluarga Cho untuk menyerah. Suka atau tidak, cinta atau tidak, siapa pun dan apa pun yang diinginkan keluarga Cho harus jadi milik mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak punya sikap optimis itu sekarang ini.

"Memang siapa dia berani menolakmu?" Seorang sepupu bertingkah congkak. Dia pernah membubarkan rumah tangga orang gara-gara pernah ditolak dan lebih memilih wanita selain dirinya. "Kau tampan, kau kaya, kau hebat, posisimu tinggi, dan kau jelas tidak bisa ditolak. Kalau sampai penolakan benar-benar terjadi, dia bisa kita buat menyesal seumur hidup." Dan dia merencakannya juga untuk sepupu tercintanya.

Kakak kandung kyuhyun setuju.

"Mudah bagi keluarga kita untuk membuatnya menyukaimu."

"Dengan cara curang?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Dengan cara curang kalau hasilnya membuat wanita itu menyukaimu, kau tak mau?"

Tidak hanya sekali dua kali keluarga Cho curang dalam berbagai hal. Kalau mereka curang sekali lagi, bahkan seribu kali lagi, agaknya tidak jadi masalah. Demi bisa hidup bersama dengan orang yang disukainya, lebih baik curangi saja cintanya. "Tentu saja mau. Aku mau hidup dengannya."

"Jadi, apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan?" Satu demi satu wanita di ruangan itu mengangguk. Wanita-wanita yang jadi saudara Kyuhyun memang cantik, pintar, kaya, tapi juga manipulatif. Selalu superior untuk lelaki-lelaki biasa di luar sana. "Kalau sudah siap, kita tidak akan menghalang-halangimu. Segera temui calon kekasihmu itu!"

"Masalahnya..."

Seorang kakak menekuk bibirnya. Membuat cibiran yang menakutkan. "Masalah apa lagi?"

"Dia tidak tahu kalau aku akan datang."

Meski mengerutkan dahi, kakaknya mengatankan. "Dia tidak akan menolakmu."

"Dia tidak tahu kalau aku menyukainya."

"Itu malah akan membuatnya terkejut, senang," sahut sepupunya. "Dia akan menerimamu."

"Dia tidak mengenalku..."

"Astaga!" kompak semuanya memekik.

Kakaknya penasaran, "Jadi kau mau meminta wanita yang belum mengenalmu menjadi kekasihmu hari ini juga?" lalu menggeleng-geleng prihatin. "Setidaknya kau mengenalnya dulu. Pendekatan dulu, baru minta wanita itu jadi kekasihmu!"

Apa boleh buat, Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mereka belum bertemu secara resmi, bahkan tidak pernah bertatap muka. Kyuhyun mengetahuinya tanpa diketahui balik. Tiap hari dalam dua minggu ini Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri mengunjungi tempat dia pertama kali melihat orang itu. Sayangnya dia tidak selalu berada di sana. Hanya akhir pekan, boleh dikatakan dalam dua minggu ini, Kyuhyun baru melihat orang itu dua kali, tiap hari sabtu saja. Melihatnya dari jauh. Bukan tidak berani mendekatinya, tapi menunggu waktu yang tepat. Setidaknya sampai dia tahu banyak tentang orang itu.

Kyuhyun sudah mencari tahu tentangnya. Nama, umur, pekerjaan, alamat rumah, silsilah keluarga, bahkan hal-hal kecil yang sering dilakukan orang itu. Hanya saja susah mendeteksi ada di mana tiap harinya. Pekerjaan membuatnya berada di tempat dan waktu yang susah diprediksikan. Itu menjadikan Kyuhyun rindu sekaligus frustrasi tak melihatnya.

Hari ini sabtu, orang itu akan ada di tempat yang sama. Makanya, hari ini dia memutuskan untuk berkencan. Maksudnya, datang ke sana, menemui orang itu lalu menyatakan cinta. Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, dia tidak percaya diri, takut ditolak. Namun, barusan sepupunya mengatakan akan membantu untuk memenangkan hati pujaan hantinya kalau sampai berani menolaknya.

Seorang sepupu maju, menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Kau berubah jadi orang lain saat sedang jatuh cinta." Dia lebih bijak dari wanita-wanita lainnya di ruangan ini. "Bilang saja kau jatuh cinta padanya pada padangan pertama. Jangan memintanya jadi kekasih terlebih dulu. Ajak dia berkenalan dan biarkan kalian saling mengenal lebih dekat."

Kyuhyun tidak mau hanya saling mengenal. Dia mau orang itu langsung jadi kekasihnya, tapi... apa boleh buat. Omongan sepupunya ada benarnya. Meski pada akhirnya mereka berdua tetap akan jadi kekasih dengan cara apa pun, setidaknya Kyuhyun menciptakan kesan baik terlebih dahulu. Maka dari itu, dia mengangguki sepupunya.

"Oh ya," sepupunya menambahkan. "Kau sudah tahu dia punya kekasih atau orang yang sedang dekat dengannya?"

"Buat apa? Toh, pada akhirnya dia tetap akan jadi kekasih Kyuhyun." Sepupunya yang tadi menyarankan untuk bertindak curang, menyerobot. "Kalau dia punya kekasih kau akan merebutnya kan, Kyu?"

"Iya. Aku tidak akan biarkan dia bersama orang lain." Kyuhyun mantap soal ini. "Tapi setahuku dia tidak punya kekasih."

"Cukup, jangan menyarankan yang tidak-tidak pada Kyuhyun lagi!" Sepupu yang bijak tadi mencegah saudari-saudarinya. "Bagus kalau dia tidak punya kekasih, kesempatanmu jadi lebih banyak. Sekarang, karena kau benar-benar sudah siap, berangkat saja, daripada nanti terlambat!"

Kyuhyun menolak bergerak saat bahunya didorong keluar kamar. "Dia baru akan berada di tempat itu setelah jam tujuh malam," katanya sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Empat jam lagi."

Empat orang wanita melotot tajam, hanya satu yang tidak. Segera saja sepupunya itu memberinya semangat. "Lelaki yang hebat adalah yang mau bersiap sedini mungkin untuk menyambut kencan dengan calon kekasih. Tidak apa-apa!" katanya samibl menepuk-nepuk lembut bahu yang barusan didorongnya. Padahal dia sempat terkejut juga. Sepupu lelaki satu-satunya benar-benar jadi orang aneh ketika jatuh cinta. Sekali lagi harap maklum. "Wanita itu benar-benar beruntung dicintai lelaki sepertimu!"

Setidaknya dukungan dari keluarga masih mengalir meski Kyuhyun tidak bersikap seperti Cho yang biasanya.

"Dari tadi kalian menyebut wanita itu, wanita itu... aku jadi risih." Kyuhyun membuat kakak-kakaknya menoleh lurus padanya. "Aku harus jujur kalau begitu. Orang yang kusukai itu bukan wanita, makanya aku tidak percaya diri kalau sampai ditolaknya."

"Apa lagi kali ini? Jangan bilang kau menyukai wanita jejadian?" bentak kakaknya.

"Bukan wanita jejadian. Dia lelaki. Lelaki betulan," terang Kyuhyun, jelas dan mantap.

Di saat lima orang wanita di ruangan itu terkejut, melotot, dan hampir copot jantungnya, seorang wanita yang baru masuk ke kamar itu memekik...

"Apa?"

Menelepon, mengatakan bahwa dirinya ditolak, Kyuhyun memanggil bala bantuan. Kakak-kakaknya harus datang. Bagaimanapun caranya mereka harus bisa membuat lelaki itu menerima Kyuhyun. Kakak-kakaknya bukan tak mau membantu, mereka masih syok dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya menyukai lelaki.

Kata-kata biksu dari kuil terpencil dulu teringiang kembali. Mereka lupa untuk memerlakukan Kyuhyun sewajarnya. Terlalu dimanjakan, terlalu diangung-angungkan. Sekarang konsekuensinya muncul juga. Tapi... seburuk-buruknya konsekuensi, kenapa harus menjadi penyuka sesama jenis?

Sejujurnya kakak-kakak tak setuju mengingat Kyuhyun si penerima tampu kekuasaan tertinggi keluarga harus punya pasangan wanita betulan, kemudian punya anak sebagai penerusnya. Namun, masih karena jarang menolak permintaan adik mereka, sekarang pun mereka tak bisa menolaknya. Mau tidak mau mereka menyanggupi datang ke tempat yang disebutkan Kyuhyun.

Setelah menelepon, sambil menunggu kedatangan bala bantuan, Kyuhyun kembali masuk _coffe shop_ tempat lelaki yang disukainya berada. Lelaki itu masih duduk di bangku yang sama. Menyeruput kopinya sambil berbincang dengan si empunya cafe. Kejadian barusan, saat Kyuhyun memintanya jadi kekasih dan langsung dapat penolakan, seperti tak berbekas di mata orang itu.

Kyuhyun jalan ke sana, ke meja yang letaknya dekat kasir. Berdiri kembali di depan lelaki itu. Sekali lagi mengatakan keinginannya untuk jadi kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah berubah pikiran, kan? Mau jadi kekasihku, kan?"

Dua lelaki yang duduk di satu meja itu menolehkan mukanya pada Kyuhyun. Seorang dari mereka berdecak bosan, seorang lagi tersenyum geli.

"Mr. Cho, Kibum menolakmu, bukan mau memikirkan ajakan berpacaran darimu."

"Diam kau! Aku bicara dengan Kibum, bukan denganmu!"

Si empunya cafe angkat tangan. Dia diam. Bukan takut dengan Kyuhyun, tapi memberi waktu pada Kibum untuk membenarkan perkataannya. Kata-kata Kibum sama persis dengan perkataan si empunya cafe. Dia menolak Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, memangnya kenapa kau menolakku?"

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan lelaki."

"Kenapa tidak? Lelaki atau wanita, sama saja. Bahkan mengencani lelaki tidak semerepotkan mengencani wanita. Contohnya aku ini. Tidak ribet, mandiri, tampan, pintar, kaya, posisiku tinggi. Kau tak perlu repot-repot memanjakanku kalau kita pacaran." Kyuhyun menyebutkan semua keunggulan dirinya. Walau hampir semua orang tahu siapa dirinya, Kyuhyun mengulanginya lagi. Siapa tahu Kibum belum begitu mengenal keluarga Cho, belum mengenal betul siapa Cho Kyuhyun. "OK, sekarang kau tak berminat dengan lelaki, tapi kau jangan buru-buru menolakku. Pikirkan dulu, aku akan setia menunggumu!"

Dia menarik satu kursi dari dua kursi yang tersisa. Mendekatkan kursi itu pada kursi yang diduduki Kibum, kemudian duduk di situ. Tangannya memulur, meraih tangan Kibum yang memegangi cangkir kopi di atas meja, kemudian mengenggamnya erat.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Itu bisa jadi referensi bagus untuk menerimaku." Kyuhyun menggenggam erat, tapi Kibum menarik lebih erat tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Sejenak merasa kecewa, tapi kepercayaan dirinya tumbuh dengan cepat. "Kau tak akan dapatkan orang setulus aku. Menyia-nyiakanku akan rugi besar."

"Mr. Cho, kau terlalu percaya diri..."

"Bukankah sudah kusuruh kau diam!" Kyuhyun meneriaki si pemilik cafe. Masih tidak takut, tapi si pemilik cafe itu memilih menutup mulutnya. "Sekali lagi kau bicara, kusumpal mulutmu dengan cangkir kopi ini!" ancamnya sambil mengangkat gelas kopi milik Kibum.

Suasana kembali tenang.

"Kibum..."

"Bahkan kalaupun kau lebih baik dari siapa pun, aku tetap tak bisa menerimamu." Dengan tegas Kibum mengatakan, "Aku tidak suka padamu!"

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Jangan begitu. Rasa suka itu bisa ditumbuhkan perlahan-lahan. Pokoknya terima aku dulu, masalah lainnya dipikir belakangan."

Baru bertemu langsung dipinang jadi kekasih, bagaimana Kibum tidak kaget? Siapa Kyuhyun memang belum diketahui Kibum, tapi mendengar marga Cho di belakang nama Kyuhyun, sedikit banyak membuat Kibum tahu kalau lelaki itu tak akan menyerah. Kibum memang tidak punya kekasih, tapi dia juga tidak sedang mencari kekasih. Lagipula seumur hidupnya sekarang, belum pernah berkencan dengan sesama jenis. Dan tidak tertarik dengan sesama jenis.

Ini adalah permintaan ketiga Kyuhyun dan ketiga kalinya ditolak Kibum. Seperti apa yang dipikirkan, Kyuhyun memang tidak menyerah. Kalau jurus tolakan darinya tidak mempan, satu-satunya yang harus dilakukan Kibum adalah menghindar.

Kibum mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang."

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku..."

"Aku sudah menjawabnya." Kibum keluar dari kursi, tapi Kyuhyun ikut berdiri kemudian menariknya agar tidak pergi. "Kau bilang menyukaiku, coba kau pikirkan lagi rasa sukamu padaku. Itu Benar atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja benar," jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Jangan jawab sekarang. Jawab saat kau sudah memikirkannya ribuan kali."

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Kibum lagi ketika lelaki itu akan pergi. "Aku sudah memikirkannya jutaan kali malahan. Masih tetap sama, aku menyukaimu. Coba kau tahu dalamnya hatiku.." Kibum berhasil meloloskan diri, kemudian berjalan pergi. "Tunggu... tunggu, Kibum. Setidaknya kau tunggu sampai kakak-kakakku datang. Mereka akan jadi saksi atas perasaanku padamu."

Kibum mengkode sepupunya, si pemilik cafe, untuk mengurus harga kopinya, dibayar nanti. Dia pamit dengan bahasa kode juga. Berjalan keluar kedai kopi sambil dibuntuti Kyuhyun yang masih dengan alasan-alasan soal perasaan sukanya.

"Kibum, lima belas menit saja. Mereka akan sampai!"

Kibum berjalan ke parkiran, Kyuhyun mengikuti.

"Aku suka kau betulan. Kemarikan tanganmu, coba sentuh dadaku. Kau akan tahu..." Tangan Kibum diraih, tapi Kibum menghindar. "Kibum..."

Kibum berjalan dan berhenti di depan motornya. Meraih kunci dalam saku celana,memakai helm, kemudian menaiki motor dan menyalakannya. Kyuhyun mencegahnya, tapi tidak digubris. Hendak naik keboncengan, Kibum malah meneriakinya.

"Tolong..." Seumur-umur, sekali ini Kyuhyun mengiba. Bukan untuk pekerjaan, bukan untuk keluarga, tapi untuk cinta. "Kibum, tolong jangan pergi dulu!" Kibum sudah menjalankan motornya, Kyuhyun segera berdiri di depan motor itu.

"Kalau tidak menyingkir, kutabrak kau!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Saat kita bertemu lagi, kau sudah harus menerimaku. Ok?"

Kibum menikungkan motornya, kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Aku belum selesai..."

Tapi motor Kibum digas sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Lima menit setelahnya mobil kakak-kakaknya datang. Empat wanita berhamburan keluar dari dalam mobil, menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menanyakan perihan calon kekasihnya.

"Kalian terlambat!" katanya sambil pasang wajah nelangsa. Wajah kehilangan semangat, tapi belum patah hati. "Kibum sudah pergi."

"Tenang, paling lambat minggu depan dia sudah akan jadi kekasihmu!" janji kakak-kakaknya.

Hampir seminggu ini Kibum merasa mendapat teror. Bukan teror yang mengakibatkan kematian, tapi teror yang menggerogoti ketenangan hidupnya. Wanita-wanita cantik yang mengaku bermarga Cho, satu persatu datang untuk memintanya jadi kekasih adiknya. Kibum tidak menerima ataupun mengiyakan. Menjawab baginya sama dengan membuang-buang waktu. Bukan hanya itu, tiap pagi dan sore hari, Kyuhyun datang juga meminta hal yang sama.

Kibum bekerja untuk Google Korea. Menjadi salah satu orang penting di perusahaan, bagian pemrograman. Bisa bekerja dari mana saja asal pekerjaannya tertangani dengan baik. Dia tidak pernah masuk kantor kecuali ada pertemuan dengan tim, rapat penting, ataupun ketemu atasan. Sama seperti pekerja-pekerja lainnya. Tak ayal, ruangan-ruangan dan kubikel-kubikel di kantor Google itu sering tak ada orangnya. Ketika Kibum mengunjungi kantornya dua hari lalu untuk menyerahkan hasil kerjanya langsung pada atasan, Kyuhyun ada di depan gedung kantor, menunggunya dan kembali menyatakan cinta. Begitu juga ketika Kibum keluar dari kantor, Kyuhyun masih di depan gedungnya, sekali lagi menunggu untuk diterima cintanya. Kata resepsionis, Kyuhyun datang tiap hari hanya untuk menemuinya. Maka dari itu Kibum bermaksud tak akan datang ke kantor lagi.

Esok harinya Kibum dapat email beruntun dari rekan-rekan kerjanya, mengatakan bahwa terjadi kebocoran data perusahaan. Google Korea dapat kritik pedas dari pengguna dan penggunanya pun turun drastis. Sebelum masalah itu selesai ditangani, harga saham anjlok setengah dari kenaikan tahun lalu. Semua orang dibuat bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula, termasuk Kibum. Sampai suatu sore Kyuhyun menemuinya dan mengatakan akan membeli saham Google Korea dan menyuntikkan dana besar pada perusahaan itu asal Kibum mau menerimanya. Jelas sekarang, keluarga Cho yang menyebabkan bocornya data itu.

Kyuhyun datang ke tempat tinggal Kibum. Tiap pagi dan sore hari sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, menunggu Kibum keluar atau masuk ruangan. Masih dengan tujuan sama, memintanya jadi kekasih. Karena pusing mendapati tingkah keluarga Cho itu, Kibum memutuskan tidak pulang selama dua hari ini. Tapi pagi tadi, ayahnya dengan suara senang mengatakan dapat _partner_ hebat untuk mengembangkan bisnis. Sudah membahas seluruh bentuk kerjasama, menandatangani perjanjian, dan menerima modal. Kibum senang kalau bisnis ayahnya bisa berkembang, tapi kesenangannya segera hilang setelah mendengar keluarga Cho adalah _partner_ ayahnya. Kibum jelas sudah tidak bisa membuat ayahnya membatalkan perjanjian itu.

Sekarang Kibum makin pusing kepala.

Hari ini dia putuskan kembali ke rumahnya. Berjalan pelan-pelan sambil berharap Kyuhyun tidak ada di depan pintu apartemennya.

Teleponnya berbunyi, sepupunya menelepon di saat hendak memencet tombol di lift.

" _Tadi utusan keluarga Cho menemuiku..."_ suara sepupu Kibum terdengar frustrasi di telepon. _"...menemui semua pemilik toko dan cafe di distrik ini lebih tepatnya. Mereka menawarkan banyak uang agar kita mau menjual cafe dan toko pada mereka."_

Untuk pembisnis sekelas keluarga Cho, distrik yang diinginkan sekarang bukanlah tempat bagus untuk membangun usaha besar. Tempat itu ramai karena memang cocok untuk dijadikan bisnis kelas menengah. Kalau keluarga Cho mengubah daerah itu jadi pusat hiburan kelas atas, dijamin tak akan seramai sekarang. Lagipula fasilitas yang dibangun pemerintah di distrik itu dikhususkan untuk kelas menengah ke bawah. Mana ada orang kelas atas yang sudi ke sana?

Atau ini ada hubungannya dengan permintaan konyol Cho terkecil di keluarga itu? Demi melancarkan permintanya jadi kekasihnya?

Kibum berdehem ringan sebelum menanggapi, "Untuk apa mereka menginginkan daerah itu? Tidak ada potensi untuk dikembangkan ke bisnis yang lebih tinggi."

" _Kita juga berpikir begitu, tapi mereka ngotot ingin membeli tanah-tanah ini."_

"Keterlaluan!"

Sepupu Kibum mengiyakan dari seberang. _"Mereka bilang tidak akan mengubah tempat ini jadi apa pun, hanya mengatakan akan memilikinya dan menjadikan kita semua penyewa di tanah mereka. Kurang ajar, kan?"_ dengusnya. _"Aku curiga ini kerjaannya Cho Kyuhyun. Atau gara-gara kau tolak di sini waktu itu, dia jadi mendendam pada tempat ini?"_

"Kalau begitu dia memang gila!" Ya, tindakan Cho Kyuhyun dan saudara-saudaranya memang gila. "Lapor polisi saja!"

" _Lapor polisi apanya? Mereka datang kemari malah membawa polisi. Kau kira polisi akan berpihak pada kita kalau kita melapor?"_ Dia mengomel di telepon. Suaranya sampai membuat Kibum pening. _"Tahu begini, harusnya kau terima saja cinta Cho Kyuhyun itu."_

Kibum mendengus benci. "Aku tidak gila. Jadi, jangan berharap aku akan menerimanya!"

" _Kibum Kibum..."_ sepupunya mendecak berkali-kali. _"Kau tak berpikir, mungkin saja Cho Kyuhyun itu menyukaimu sekarang, lalu besok dia menyukai orang lain lagi. Dia itu keturunan Cho, mudah bosan, mudah berpindah hati, mudah mendapatkan dan mencapakkan apa saja."_ Dia menjeda dengan beberapa tarikan nafas. _"Kalau kau jadi kekasihnya, pasti dia mau memberikan apapun yang kau mau, termasuk fasilitas terhebat. Simbiosis mutualisme namanya, kan?"_

"Aku tak sudi bersimbiosis mutualisme dengannya!"

" _Jangan langsung menolaknya..."_

Lift-nya sudah jalan turun. Hampir ke lantai dasar.

"Kumatikan, aku mau masuk lift," potong Kibum.

" _Tunggu dulu!"_ sepupunya mencegah. _"Kau harus bantu kita, orang-orang yang sebentar lagi kehilangan tanah dan mata penceharian..."_ katanya lebai. _"Dekati Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau kau tak mau jadi kekasihnya, ya pura-pura saja. Setelah itu bujuk dia agar tidak mengganggu toko-toko kami."_

Kibum mendengarkan, tapi tak mau memasukkan dalam kepalanya. Jadi kekasih Cho Kyuhyun, lelucon macam apa itu? Kibum tak sudi.

" _Aku tahu kau belum pernah kencan dengan sesama jenis. Ini akan jadi sangat mengasyikan. Memacu adrenalin. Bayangkan saat kau bercinta dengannya nanti. Kalau kau bisa menguasai tubuh si diktator itu, sama dengan mengusai segalanya."_ bujuknya lagi. _"Cho Kyuhyun itu kunci untuk berbagai macam pintu. Mengendalikannya adalah pilihan terbaik!"_

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak tertarik!"

Sepupunya belum menyerah.

" _Kudengar Kyuhyun tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Kau akan jadi yang pertama..."_ Tidak jelas, Kibum tidak mau mendengarnya. Lagipula lift sudah ada di depan matanya. Tidak akan ada lagi sambungan telepon dalam kotak besi itu. Pintu lift mulai terbuka dan... _"Aku pernah sekali memerhatikan postur tubuhnya. Selain tinggi, langsing, dia tidak punya bentuk badan bagus untuk menyaingimu. Eh, tapi bokongnya..."_

"Kibum!"

Kibum terkejut. Buru-buru mematikan telepon setelah melihat Kyuhyun dalam lift yang terbuka. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan hampir meloncat senang mendapati Kibum di depannya. Kibum ditarik masuk, tapi Kyuhyun tidak keluar dari lift. Kyuhyun yang memencet nomor lantai, membawa lift itu ke ruangan Kibum berada. Kyuhyun yang keluar dari lift duluan, berjalan duluan juga ke pintu kamar Kibum, kemudian menunggu Kibum membukakan pintu.

"Kau tidak segera membuka pintu karena tidak mau aku ikut masuk, kan?"

Kibum menghela nafas, menekan nomor pin ke pintu, kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar. Kyuhyun menerobos, masuk duluan ke dalam ruangan. Mengamati ruangan sambil menunggu Kibum masuk setelah menutup pintunya kembali.

"Minimalis. Aku suka," celetuk Kyuhyun sambil berkeliling di dalam rumahnya Kibum. "Rumahku terlalu besar, aku pusing tiap hari melihat lorong-lorong dan ruangannya. Aku berniat tinggal di tempat minimalis seperti ini."

Kibum meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas sofa. Pelan-pelan karena laptop kerjanya ada di dalam sana. Dia tidak beranjak dari ruang duduk, sementara Kyuhyun menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan. Hampir-hampir masuk ke kamar tidurnya sebelum Kibum memanggil dan mengajaknya duduk untuk bicara.

"Jadi, kau mau apa kemari hari ini?"

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelah Kibum. Kibum menggeser duduknya, begitu pun Kyuhyun. Pokoknya mereka harus duduk dekat-dekatan walau tidak menempel. "Seperti yang kuminta sebelumnya. Aku mau kau jadi kekasihku."

"Kenapa kau mau aku jadi kekasihmu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang dari kemarin-kemarin kalau aku suka padamu. Tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal lagi untuk membuatku terus mengejar-ngejarmu selain itu."

Dengan santai Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Niatan memeluk Kibum, tapi lelaki yang ingin dipeluknya bergeser semakin jauh.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu terus menolakku?"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Semua alasan yang pernah diutarakannya bisa dielak dengan mudah oleh Kyuhyun. Daripada susah-susah mengarang alasan lain, lebih baik tidak usah bicara sama sekali.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah berhenti berusaha membuatmu jadi kekasihku. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya kau menolakku terus-terusan. Yang ada akan tambah buruk untukmu dan orang-orang disekitarmu."

Itu peringatan atau ancaman, yang jelas Kyuhyun tidak main-main dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

"Harus melakukan sejauh ini hanya demi itu?"

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan? Hanya demi itu?" Kyuhyun mendesah kesal. "Cinta adalah sesuatu yang patut diperjuangkan. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi, harus mendapatkanmu. Persetan walau kau tak mencintaiku juga."

"Itu namanya egois."

"Seluruh keturunan Cho memang egois, aku tidak akan menampiknya."

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan sepupunya, harusnya dia menerima Cho Kyuhyun biar semua ini tidak terjadi. Boleh dibilang gara-gara dia menolak Kyuhyun, perusahaannya mendapat masalah, sepupunya juga. Dan sebentar lagi ayahnya akan dapat masalah yang sama peliknya dari _partner_ kerjanya. Karena Kyuhyun berada di balik semua itu. Kalau keadaan ini berlangsung, bukan bisa ditangani, tapi Kyuhyun akan membuat masalah pada orang lain lagi.

Memang dia tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi kalau dengan menjadi kekasih lelaki itu bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, dia akan lakukan. Seperti yang dikatakan sepupunya, siapa tahu Kyuhyun hanya menyukainya sebentar kemudian bosan dan memilih meninggalkannya. Pikir saja keuntungan yang dia dapat nanti. Seperti yang dikatakan sepupunya juga, akan sangat menguntungkan kalau bisa menguasai Kyuhyun.

Kibum melirik ke arah lelaki itu, mengamati tubuhnya atas bawah. Tetap tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, maka dari itu dia mendesah lesu.

"Kalau aku jadi kekasihmu, kau akan kembalikan semuanya seperti semula?"

Bibir Kyuhyun terkembang. Senyumnya cerah sekali. "Kau akan menerimaku?" Dia menggeser duduknya, dekat sekali dengan Kibum. Untungnya lelaki satunya tidak menjauh lagi. "Aku akan kembalikan semuanya, bahkan akan kubuat semuanya jadi lebih baik." Mengulurkan kedua tangan lalu memeluk Kibum. Ketika hendak menjatuhkan ciuman di pipi Kibum, lelaki itu menghentikannya. "Kenapa, bukankah kau sudah menerimaku?"

"Tidak sekarang. Besok kau baru resmi jadi kekasihku." Ekspresi bahagia Kyuhyun melemah, itu tidak menyurutkan niatan Kibum untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi untuk berapa lama kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Apa maksudmu untuk berapa lama?" Kibum tidak menjawab, diartikan sendiri oleh Kyuhyun bahwa lelaki itu sedang membuat perjanjian dengannya. Dia kira Kyuhyun main-main dengan perasaan. Dia akan terima pertanyaan Kibum itu, lalu membuktikan bahwa rasa sukanya bukan seperti angin lalu. "Kita lihat saja nanti!" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Karena keinginanmu sudah kukabulkan, harusnya kau kembali. Aku punya banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan..."

Kyuhyun kecewa, tapi tetap tersenyum. "Ok. Aku akan datang lagi. Paling cepat besok pagi!" Dia menunda niatannya untuk mencium Kibum. Segera melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian beranjak dari sofa. Diantar Kibum ke pintu, kemudian keluar. "Setelah ini kau harus terbiasa dengan keberadaanku di dekatmu!" kata Kyuhyun sebelum meningalkan Kibum.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

**All about love**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cerita ini hanya ff belaka. Kesamaan nama memang disengaja, kesamaan lainnya tidak disengaja. Mengandung unsur romance sesama jenis. Jadi, hanya diperuntukkan bagi siapa-siapa yang suka BL. Selamat membaca.**

 **Part 2**

Setelah hari itu, hampir seminggu hidup Kibum kembali normal. Perusahaan tempat dia bekerja telah stabil, orang-orang yang berniat membeli distrik tempat cafe sepupunya berada, mundur begitu saja. Ayah Kibum juga tidak mendapat kesulitas apa pun dalam bisnis. Ber- _partner_ dengan keluarga Cho malah membuat bisnis ayahnya mengalami peningkatan. Teror yang dialami Kibum berhenti seketika, bukan hanya kakak-kakak Kyuhyun dan orang-orang suruhannya, Kyuhyun sendiri tidak lagi datang menemuinya. Aneh saja, setelah menerima Kyuhyun jadi kekasih, tapi dia dianggurin. Bukan merasa kecewa, hanya saja Kibum tidak habis pikir.

Merasa badai telah berlalu, Kibum jadi santai. Tak tahunya, setelah mandi tadi sore ada tamu mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Setelah dibuka, Kyuhyun bersama entah berapa orang di belakangnya membawa banyak sekali barang. Salah satunya koper dan lainnya barang-barang remeh yang tidak ada di rumah Kibum. Kyuhyun masuk, seenak jidatnya menyingkirkan Kibum dan menyuruh semua orang meletakkan barang-barangnya. Menatanya sekalian. Kemudian menyuruhnya pergi.

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun setelah orang-orang itu pergi adalah pertanyaan apakah Kibum merindukannya. Demi Tuhan, Kibum tidak mengira Kyuhyun akan datang ke rumahnya lagi dengan cara seperti ini. Apalagi yang membuat Kibum kaget adalah keputusan Kyuhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya. Setelah mengalami serangkaian hal yang tidak menyenangkan selama beberapa jam, sekarang Kyuhyun tertidur. Tidur di ranjang Kibum. Kibum sendiri ada di ranjang yang sama, tapi tidak tidur. Tentu saja susah untuk bisa tidur seranjang dengan orang yang jadi kekasihnya secara mendadak.

Kibum mengambil ponselnya. Menelepon sepupunya untuk bicara satu dua hal untuk mengatasi insomnianya.

" _Selamat kalau begitu,"_ kata sepupunya sambil terkekeh.

Menjengkelkan. Padahal Kibum berniat minta saran tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun kedepannya.

" _Sekarang dia ada di mana?"_

"Di sebelahku. Sedang tidur," jawab Kibum agak jengkel. "Dia bisa tidur nyenyak meski ini pertama kalinya tidur di sini." Heran, sekaligus prihatin.

" _Sabar, nanti kau juga akan terbiasa,"_ katanya lagi masih sambil tertawa.

Kibum mendengus sebentar. "Kau ada waktu, tidak?"

" _Kenapa?"_

"Temani aku minum. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

" _Ooo..."_ Sepupunya terdengar ingin berpikir dulu. _"Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa kau tinggalkan sendirian?"_

"Dia tidur seperti orang mati. Tidak akan terbangun sampai besok pagi."

Kyuhyun menggeliat, kemudian membuka suara. "Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Matanya terbuka sebagian, tapi pandangannya tidak salah. Lurus ke arah Kibum.

"Sepupuku."

"Pemilik _coffe shop_ itu?" Kyuhyun menggeser bantalnya dekat dengan Kibum. "Dia mau apa malam-malam begini?"

Bukan sepupunya yang minta, tapi Kibum.

"Aku mau mengajaknya minum."

"Sekarang?" Kyuhyun dapat anggukan Kibum. "Sudah malam, Kibum. Tidur sajalah. Kau bisa minum dengannya besok atau kapan pun kau mau, tapi tidak sekarang." Kyuhyun kesal. Masak, pertama kalinya tidur bersama, lalu mau ditinggalkan begitu saja. "Aku melarangmu pergi!"

Kibum menutup teleponnya, berharap sepupunya tak dengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Kalau sampai dengar, dia pasti ditertawakan lagi. Tapi terlambat, sepupunya bisa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun secara jelas. Meski tidak tertawa, sepupu Kibum izin menutup telepon dan menyarankan Kibum patuh dengan Kyuhyun. Dan saran itu sama saja penghinaan bagi Kibum.

Telepon ditutup, ponsel diletakkan di meja.

"Kau tak nyaman aku di sini, kan?" Kibum tidak menjawab. "Kalau melarikan diri, kapan kau akan terbiasa dengan keberadaanku. Kan sudah kubilang kau harus membiasakan diri." Melihat Kibum masih tidak merespon, Kyuhyun menurunkan nada suaranya. "Baiklah, kita sudahi pembahasan ini. Kita tidur saja."

Kyuhyun menarik Kibum agar rebahan. Memaksa Kibum mengulurkan tangannya agar bisa tidur berbantal tangan itu. Kemudian menyusup ke pelukan Kibum. Oh, Kyuhyun yang memeluknya, Kibum hanya ikut saja apa kata Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kau harus makan makanan buatanku!"

Kyuhyun masih berpiama biru kotak-kotak yang semalam dia pakai. Mengantarkan piring dengan tumpukan roti di atasnya. Dalamnya diberi selai coklat yang dioles secara berlebihan. Juga segelas susu yang kelihatannya terlalu kental.

"Aku belum bisa memasak. Nanti kalau sudah bisa, setiap hari kusiapkan makanan untukmu."

Kibum tidak mengeluh setelah merasakan makanan buatan Kyuhyun tidak enak persis seperti yang dipikirkannya. Semua dimasukkan dalam mulutnya. Mengunyah tanpa memedulikan rasanya, kemudian menelannya kasar. Meminum susunya cepat sampai tandas, kemudian mengembalikan semuanya ke _pantry_. Kyuhyun senang Kibum memakan makanan buatannya. Tidak protes, menurutnya itu pertanda makanan buatannya enak.

"Kau akan pergi ke kantormu hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memakan rotinya sendiri.

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan tim-ku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Jam berapa pulangnya?"

"Tidak pasti. Bisa cepat atau malah lambat."

"Aku juga akan pergi kerja hari ini. Tulis pin pembuka pintu di sini, biar nanti kalau aku pulang lebih dulu, aku bisa langsung masuk." Kyuhyun menyodorkan kertas tempel beserta pena. Kibum mengambilnya, menuliskan pin pintunya di kertas itu. "Berikan ponselmu!"

Kibum tidak tahu Kyuhyun mau apa, tapi dia memberikan ponselnya tanpa curiga. Kyuhyun menuliskan nomornya di ponsel itu, menamainya sesukanya, lalu mengembalikan pada pemiliknya. Ketika Kibum menerimanya, dia mendapati nomor Kyuhyun dengan nama 'kekasihku' ada di layar. Tidak bicara, dia langsung memasukkan dalam kantong celananya.

"Telepon aku kalau kau sudah sampai kantor!"

Diantar sampai ke pintu, Kyuhyun tidak memerbolehkan Kibum pergi sebelum keinginannya dipenuhi. Menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri, tanda Kibum harus meninggalkan ciuman di sana. Bisa dibilang Kyuhyun sudah menempatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai istri dihubungan mereka. Kibum tidak perlu bersusah-susah menguatkan posisinya lagi. Mencium Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya membuat Kibum gamang, meski begitu dia melakukannya juga.

"Oh, ya..." Kibum mengingatkan sebelum pergi. "Aku lebih suka minum kopi daripada susu."

"Begini lebih baik," Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah mendengarnya. "Kau harus percayakan semua kesukaanmu padaku. Aku pasti bisa membuatnya. Nanti malam, aku akan buat kopi terenak untukmu."

Kibum hanya mengangguk kemudian beranjak.

"Jangan lupa telepon aku!"

Kibum tidak menjawab, hanya terus berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menemukan kakaknya ada di pintu masuk dapur. Kyuhyun melengos, kembali pada kegiatannya.

"Kau mengacak-ngacak dapur, mencari apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Kopi Vietnam yang dibawa _Appa_ dan _Oemma_ saat pulang dari Vietnam kemarin lusa, di mana?" Sudah membuka hampir semua lemari, tapi kopi itu tidak ditemukannya. Setahu Kyuhyun orang tuanya membawa lebih dari lima kotak, selain itu baru kemarin lusa, tidak mungkin kalau sudah habis diminum. "Habis, ya?"

"Kenapa tidak minta _ahjumma_ mencarinya?"

"Betul juga. Panggilkan _ahjumma_!"

Kakaknya mendengus, tapi pergi juga mencari pembantu mereka. Tidak lama setelah kakaknya keluar dari dapur, kakaknya yang lain datang. Niatannya hanya mengambil air putih karena terlalu haus, tapi dia menemukan adiknya dengan tingkah laku tidak wajar di dapur.

"Tidak biasanya kau masuk dapur."

"Mencari kopi." Kyuhyun masih mencarinya meski sudah jelas-jelas tidak dapat menemukannya sendiri. "Kibum suka kopi. Jadi, aku harus membuatkan kopi yang enak untuknya."

"Kau mulai bertingkah seperti istrinya." Kyuhyun menghentikan pencariannya, menatap kakaknya sengit karena tidak suka disebut sebagai istri. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hari pertamamu tinggal dengan kekasih?" tanyanya tidak terprovokasi tatapan kebencian dari adiknya.

Kyuhyun tak jadi marah. "Mengasyikkan. Kibum mau memakan makanan buatanku, padahal itu pertama kalinya aku membuat roti isi dan susu."

Kakaknya mengambil air minum sambil mendengarkan adiknya menggila dengan cintanya.

"Semalam Kibum memutuskan tidak pergi minum dengan sepupunya demi menemaniku. Dia memelukku saat tidur." Kibum memang melakukannya, tapi Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya. "Dia bilang suka kopi, mau aku membuatkannya kopi nanti saat dia pulang kerja."

"Kekasihmu itu kerja di mana?"

"Dia programer. Kerja di Google Korea."

"Pantas kau berkeras untuk membeli sebagian sahamnya." Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, hanya terus tersenyum menanggapi semua candaan kakaknya. "Sekarang kau berubah kepribadian hanya karena jatuh cinta dengan lelaki itu."

"Ke arah yang lebih baik, kan?"

"Iya, tapi aneh saja melihatmu terus tersenyum seperti orang gila."

"Cinta memang membuat orang gila," tukas Kyuhyun enteng.

Kakaknya menghela nafas bosan. "Aku jatuh cinta juga, tapi tidak bersikap sepertimu!" Setelah meminum semua airnya, meletakkan gelas dalam bak cuci, kakaknya keluar dari dapur sesegera mungkin.

.

.

"Kau tidak menginap, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng mantap. "Ini baru malam keduaku di tempat Kibum, tidak boleh disia-siakan."

Ibunya terpaksa memaklumi kalau Kyuhyun sudah bilang begitu. "Setidaknya kau makan malam dulu sebelum kembali ke rumah kekasihmu."

"Aku sudah membungkus makanan. Nanti aku makan malam dengan Kibum."

Sudah bisa ditebak kalau Kyuhyun akan menyebutkan nama kekasihnya lagi. Semua orang tidak bisa membujuk lagi kalau Kyuhyun kemauannya sudah sebulat itu.

Sambil menunggu barang bawaannya selesai dipak oleh pembantu, Kyuhyun ikut duduk degan orang tua dan kakak-kakaknya di ruang tamu. Dia masih dengan senyum bahagianya, memerhatikan ponsel dan mengabaikan orang-orang sekitar.

"Kyu..." sekali lagi ibunya bicara. "Kekasihmu memerlakukanmu dengan baik, kan?"

Ibunya sudah tahu kalau keputusan memacari Kibum adalah inisitaif anaknya sendiri. Boleh dibilang cinta sebelah pihak, tapi Kyuhyun mana mau memikirkan hal itu. Baginya, bisa bersama Kibum adalah segalanya. Sedangkan menurut ibunya, cinta yang dialami anaknya sekarang bukanlah cinta yang tepat. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun dapat tanggungan berupa kekuasaan tertinggi dari keluarga, kalau saat itu tiba sedangkan anaknya masih berpacaran dengan sesama jenis, apa kata anak buahnya nanti? Bukan hanya pamornya, otoritasnya juga akan diragukan.

"Anakmu ini tidak salah pilih. Kibum sangat baik padaku." Dia menunjukkan ponselnya pada semua orang. "Lihat, dia mengirim pesan. Katanya dia akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Baguslah kalau dia baik padamu..." tapi ibunya tidak rela mengatakan itu. Tidak rela kalau anaknya punya kekasih sesama jenis. Dia kan, juga ingin menimang cucu dari anak lelakinya. "Kau sudah memberitahu kakek?"

"Emmm," Kyuhyun beralih dari ponselnya. "Sudah."

"Kakek bilang apa?" kakaknya mendahului. Terlalu penasaran, sama dengan anggota keluarga lainnya.

Kyuhyun angkat bahu. "Dia hanya bilang akan memberikan jabatannya kalau aku sudah siap. Itu saja." Tandanya, kakeknya tidak setuju. Kyuhyun tahu, tapi anteng saja menanggapinya.

"Seumpama kakek tidak jadi memberikan jabatan yang dijanjikannya padamu..."

"Jabatan tidak penting," jawabnya tanpa beban. "Aku tidak bekerja pun, Kibum pasti sanggup menghidupiku. "

"Kyu..." Ibunya khawatir, karena ini menyangkut masa depan anaknya juga.

Kebetulan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya sudah selesai dipak. Kyuhyun menggantongi ponselnya, bermaksud segera pergi dengan barang-barang itu. Tidak sabar ingin segera menemui Kibum. "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan hidup dengan baik meski tidak punya posisi tinggi." Kemudian dia berpamitan.

Setelah mengantar Kyuhyun, ibunya duduk termenung di sofa ruang tamu. Tampaknya sedikit syok dengan pilihan putranya.

"Semoga dia sadar, lalu segera meninggalkan kekasihnya itu."

" _Oemma_... Dia itu Kyuhyun. Apa yang sudah dikatakannya tidak mungkin dicabutnya kembali. Kalau dia bilang suka, ya suka. Kalau dia lebih memilih kekasihnya dari pada warisan dari kakek, ya itu pasti akan terjadi."

"Tapi _Oemma_ tidak tega..." Ibunya mendesah. "Memangnya kau sendiri setuju dengan pilihan adikmu itu?"

Kakaknya angkat bahu. "Sebenarnya tidak, tapi Kyuhyun tak butuh saran dari kita. Yang terpenting dia bahagai, Oemma." Oemmanya setuju sekarang. "Kalaupun hubungan mereka ada masalah, kita ada untuk menolongnya!"

Semua orang tidak setuju, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Baru tadi, kakeknya datang ke perusahaan lalu bilang padanya bahwa beliau tidak akan memberikan jabatan itu kalau Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkan Kibum. Dikira Kyuhyun akan takut apa? Dia lebih memilih Kibum daripada jabatan yang ditawarkan kakeknya. Kakeknya marah dan berakhir mengusir Kyuhyun dari perusahaan.

Sepulang dari kantor, naik taksi, Kyuhyun menemukan Kibum sudah ada di rumah.

"Kibum..." Kyuhyun duduk tepat di sebelah Kibum yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Meski Kibum tidak menoleh padanya, Kyuhyun tahu kekasihnya itu mendengarnya. "Kalau aku sudah tidak bisa membantumu lagi, kau tidak marah, kan?"

Kibum melirinya sekilas. Hanya sekilas sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Kalau aku tidak kaya lagi, tidak punya kekuasaan lagi, kau tidak marah, kan?"

Sekali lagi Kibum meliriknya. Kali ini tidak berpindah ke laptop.

"Itu alasanmu pulang cepat hari ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Ini sudah sebulan, hubungan mereka tidak ada kemajuan. Kibum tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun takut, setelah tahu kalau dia miskin, Kibum akan segera meninggalkannya. Dia sudah tidak berguna lagi. Kekuatannya sudah lenyap.

"Aku tidak dapat posisi yang dijanjikan kakekku, diusir dari perusahaan, dan tidak bisa kembali ke rumah. Aku miskin." Kyuhyun memelas. Memasang tampang paling menyedihkan yang dia punya. "Kau jangan mengajak aku putus, jangan usir aku, karena aku tidak bisa tinggal sendirian di luar sana."

"Karena kau tinggal denganku, makanya kakekmu marah," tebak Kibum. Dia sengaja meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sudah diabaikannya sejak pertama kali mereka pacaran. "Ada baiknya..."

"Kau lebih berharga dari pada jabatan itu. Jangan suruh aku merubah keputusanku," Kyuhyun memotong. "Kalau soal uang, aku masih punya banyak. Kau tidak usah khawatir aku akan merepotkanmu. Nanti aku akan mencari pekerjaan supaya kau tidak risih dengan keberadaanku terus-terusan di sini."

Kibum benar-benar menggeser dirinya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya mendekat terlebih dulu pada Kyuhyun, kemudian meraih lelaki itu untuk dipeluknya.

Ini yang pertama, Kyuhyun senang bukan main.

"Janjimu sudah kau penuhi jauh-jauh hari, aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi." Kibum menepuk punggung Kyuhyun beberapa kali. "Daripada kau mengemis pekerjaan di luar sana, lebih baik kau pikirkan untuk memulai usahamu sendiri. Simpan uangmu untuk itu. Untuk urusan sehari-hari, aku yang akan menanggungnya."

"Kau akan menghidupiku?"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebentar, berpindah ke mejanya. Mengambil tas, mengambil dompet, menarik kartu dan uang, lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini... serius?"

Kibum tidak menjawab lagi.

"Kibum?"

"Aku lapar. Tidak usah masak, masakanmu tidak enak." Ah, Kibum menghancurkan mood terharunya Kyuhyun. "Pesan saja!" Kemudian kembali ke laptopnya. Padahal Kyuhyun masih mau dipeluk lagi. "Nanti kau buat kopi kalau makanannya sudah sampai."

Kibum tidak mau memeluk, Kyuhyun yang akan memeluk. Segera menubrukkan dirinya sendiri ke Kibum dan menempel erat.

"Terima kasih."

Kibum tidak menjawab, tidak menghindar. Sampai Kyuhyun mencium pipinya, juga masih diam saja.

"Terima kasih," ulangnya.

Kibum acuh, malah berusaha menyingkirkan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum...terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun mau melepaskan Kibum dari pelukannya. Beranjak ke kamar untuk mengambil laptop dan memesan makanan.

"Kalian seperti kekasih betulan," sepupu Kibum nyeletuk.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun jalan bareng sambil bergandengan tangan. Pemandangan yang janggal bagi sepupunya.

"Sudah ada yang mulai menghayati peran rupanya," katanya lagi sambil melirik pada Kibum.

"Kalau iri bilang saja, aku akan membantumu mencari jodoh." Kyuhyun yang menjawab membuat sepupu Kibum mencebik.

Siapa sangka Kyuhyun yang angkuh dan selalu terlihat sombong, kini merakyat gara-gara Kibum. Dulu harga dirinya setinggi langit, sekarang rela turun dari tempat tertinggi itu demi seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu Kibum, orang yang tidak menyukai Kyuhyun sama sekali. Tapi angin selalu berubah arah di waktu-waktu tertentu, begitu pula Kibum. Agaknya sekarang sudah berubah haluan. Ada gandengan tangan, ada ekspresi wajah yang lebih beragam, dan ada tanggapan-tanggapan khusus yang diberikan khusus untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku punya banyak teman-teman yang hebat, bisa untuk menutupi kekuranganmu itu." Kyuhyun masih menyarankan.

"Sudah jadi orang miskin, masih berlagak," celetuk si sepupu. Cuma bercanda.

"Meski sudah tidak jadi pewaris kerajaan bisnis keluarga, aku dan Kibum masih punya banyak uang. Untuk membeli hidupmu saja lebih dari cukup." Kyuhyun membalas, tapi sama bercandanya. "Tapi akan lebih baik kalau uangnya untuk membiayai hidup kita dari pada untuk membeli hidupmu!"

Sepupu Kibum manyun.

"Kau tak perlu merecoki hubunganku dengan Kibum. Lebih baik kau pergi ke dapur dan buat kopi yang enak untuk kita berdua!" usirnya.

"Kibum, dengar apa yang diucapkan kekasihmu ini? Dia tidak menaruh hormat padaku, sepupumu, orang yang lebih tua dari kalian!" Sepupunya membuang nafas, kesal. "Ajari dia cara menyaring kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya!"

Kibum hanya nyengir, sedangkan Kyuhyun mencebik. "Kibum, kita mau duduk di mana?" sambil menarik Kibum, mencari tempat duduk yang strategis.

Mengabaikan sepupunya, mereka mencari tempat duduk.

.

.

"Sudah berapa bulan kau tak berkomunikasi dengan keluargamu?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Baru tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan _Appa_ dan _Oemma_ -ku." Santai dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum. Tidak khawatir dilihat orang karena berada di sudut jauh dari pandangan.

"Kupikir kau sudah dibuang keluargamu, bagaimana bisa mereka masih menemuimu?"

"Aku dibuang dari ahli waris, bukan dibuang dari keluarga." Kyuhyun menambahkan.

"Kau kasihan padanya?" Sekarang giliran Kibum yang mengajukan pertanyaan pada sepupunya.

"Ini berkaitan denganmu. Kalau dia ada masalah dengan keluarganya, kau juga yang akan kena imbasnya."

Sepupunya menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa. Melihat Kibum digelayuti, antara lucu juga kasihan. Bukan kasihan dengan Kibum saja, tapi kasihan juga dengan Kyuhyun. Hubungan mereka tidak normal dan ditentang keluarga Kyuhyun. Itu yang jadi masalah, tapi setelah dua bulan lebih melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, agaknya kekhawatirannya tidak ada gunanya. Bahkan barusan, Kyuhyun dengan santai mengatakan kalau dia sudah bertemu orangtuanya. Lalu, penolakan macam apa yang sebenarnya diterima Kyuhyun?

"Kalau kau khawatir padaku, katakan saja. Aku senang ada orang yang mengkhawatirkanku." Kyuhyun mengambil cangkir kopi dari tangan Kibum, ikut menyeruput kopi kesukaan Kibum itu sedikit, kemudian mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya setelah merasakan kopinya tak seenak tampilannya. "Ih, tidak enak."

Sepupu Kibum mencebik berkali-kali.

Sedetik kemudian seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. Katanya ada orang yang mencari pemilik _coffe shop_. Ketika orang yang mencari itu dibawa ke hadapan mereka, orang itu adalah sepupunya Kyuhyun. Niatannya datang untuk menanyakan keberadaan Kibum atau Kyuhyun. Kebetulan yang dicarinya ada di sini.

Kyuhyun bermanja pada kekasihnya. Di hadapan mereka ada orang lain, sepupu Kibum. Kyuhyun tak tampak canggung. Menurut sepupu Kyuhyun, mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan orang sekitar. Dia sendiri sudah mulai akrab dengan pemandangan itu, karena setiap kali menemui Kyuhyun di rumah kekasihnya, dia mendapati pemandangan yang hampir sama. Dia mengidentifikasikan bahwa Kibum pun juga sudah mulai menerima Kyuhyun.

"Kucari-cari, ternyata kau di sini." Setelah teleponnya tidak dijawab, mengunjungi rumah Kibum tak menemukan keduanya ada di rumah, mereka ada di sini. "Kau masih belum mengunjungi rumahmu..."

"Aku kan sudah pindah ke tempat Kibum. Tidak pulang lagi."

"Tidak ingin bertemu orang tuamu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Hampir tiap hari aku bertemu dengan mereka. Jujur saja kalau kau sudah tahu tentang itu. Jadi, katakan yang sebenarnya tentang tujuanmu menemuiku, _Noona_?"

Sepupu Kyuhyun menyerah. Dia memang punya sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan. Bukan darinya pribadi, tapi dari kakeknya. Sepupu Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah sepupu Kibum. Meletakkan tasnya di meja, kemudian mulai bicara.

"Keluarga besar memang tidak setuju dengan hubungan kalian, tapi... yah... kalau kau bahagia, kita akan senang." Dia memberi jeda. "Sejujurnya aku ke sini untuk menyampaikan permintaan kakek. Kau diminta datang ke rumahnya."

"Untuk apa?"

Sepupunya angkat bahu.

"Diminta meninggalkan Kibum, ya?" Kyuhyun segera memeluk Kibum erat-erat, sedangkan yang dipeluk diam saja. Hanya mengalihkan pandangan secara canggung. Sepupu Kibum saja sampai ikut tertawa, tapi sama canggungnya. "Kau bilang saja pada kakek, aku tidak tertarik pada jabatan yang dia tawarkan. Hidupku bahagia. Katakan padanya juga, jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

"Kyu..." Kibum mengingatkan. "Jangan seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun langsung menurut.

"Ya, sudah. Nanti aku temui kakek. Tapi aku tidak mau datang ke rumahnya."

"Kita atur bagian itu nanti, yang penting kau mau menemui kakek dulu."

Tekanan darah kakeknya naik gara-gara Kyuhyun menolak menerima warisan berupa jabatan dari kakeknya. Untung tidak strok, tidak jantungan. Hanya tiba-tiba lemas dan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun memang kasihan melihat kakeknya sakit, tapi dia tidak bisa merubah keputusannya.

Hari ini Kibum yang dipanggil menemui kakeknya Kyuhyun. Harus datang ke rumah sakit, karena beliau masih dirawat di sana. Karena takut Kibum diintimidasi keluarga atau kakeknya menggunakan sakitnya agar Kibum simpatik lalu bersedia meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memaksa ikut ke rumah sakit.

Belum-belum, Kyuhyun sudah menegaskan kalau dia dan Kibum tidak akan berpisah apa pun yang terjadi. Dia sampai harus bertengkar dengan ayah dan kakak-kakaknya, tapi Kyuhyun yang terkenal keras kepala, tidak mau mengalah. Hanya satu kata saja, 'berhenti' yang diucapkan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun bungkam.

Kibum minta maaf pada keluarga Kyuhyun, kemudian pamit sebelum kakek Kyuhyun sempat mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Kibum, mereka menginginkan kita pisah." Kyuhyun mengekor sambil protes.

"Kau harus pilih keluargamu!"

Dia protes lagi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka lebih penting dari pada aku."

"Kau lebih penting dari apa pun."

Kibum membentak. Mengatakan kalau keluarga harusnya jadi yang terpenting. Tanpa keluarga, dia pun tidak akan pernah ada. Kyuhyun hidup sampai sekarang, itu karena keluarga juga. Jadi, keputusan Kibum adalah memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Aku tidak terima!"

Kibum mendengus. "Terserah kau!"

"Kau tidak pertimbangkan perasaanku. Aku kan sudah bilang aku mencintaimu!"

"Dari awal aku tidak suka padamu. Kau yang membuat hubungan ini, bukan aku."

Kyuhyun tidak pernah sedemikian buruk di mata orang. Di depan Kibum dia mengalaminya. Dia benar-benar suka Kibum. Tahu kalau lelaki itu tidak penah suka padanya, tapi tidak bisa lepas. Perlakukan Kibum sudah lebih manis untuk dua bulan ini, Kyuhyun rasa Kibum sudah terbuka hatinya. Tapi kenapa hari ini perlakukan manis itu seperti tak berbekas?

Apa perlakukan manis itu hanya karena Kibum kasihan dia didepak dari daftar ahli waris?

"Kau bersikap baik padaku akhir-akhir ini..." Kyuhyun melesu. "Aku kira kau sudah mulai menyukaiku."

Kibum geleng kepala. "Kembali pada keluargamu sana!"

"Tidak mau!

"Terserah padamu!" kata Kibum lagi. "Yang terpenting, kau tidak mengikutiku lagi!"

Lalu dia pergi.

Kibum tidak mengubris ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya untuk kembali. Sampai Kyuhyun terseret-seret pun, dia tak peduli. Bahkan menyentakkan tangan itu kemudian. Kibum tidak mau mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun. Terus berjalan cepat meninggalkan lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Berharap segera keluar dari tempat itu. Kyuhyun mengikuti, tapi tertinggal. Berlari keluar, tapi tak menemukan Kibum.

Ketika dia menyusul ke rumah dengan taksi, Kibum tidak berada di jalur pulang. Sampai di rumah pun, Kibum tidak ada. Meneleponnya tak dijawab. Menelepon sepupunya, tidak mendapati tanggapan yang baik. Di manapun Kyuhyun mencari, Kibum tidak ketemu. Sampai berhari-hari, belum menemukannya juga. Kibum dinyatakan telah hilang.

"Kyu, pulang ke rumah, ya?"

"Aku sedang mencari Kibum."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku belum lapar. Nanti, kalau ketemu, aku akan makan dengan Kibum."

Sekeluarga jadi cemas melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya jadi kurus, layu seperti tak pernah terurus. Mukanya pucat, matanya cekung dan hitam, bola matanya merah dan sayu. Itu bukan Kyuhyun yang mereka miliki dulu. Seperti orang biasa yang setengah jiwanya dibawa pergi.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah pulang. Memilih tetap tinggal di apartement Kibum. Sedangkan si empunya apartement tidak ada di tempat, tinggal di sana adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya tetap waras. Efek jatuh cinta dan patah hati terlalu dahsyat, makanya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa dikembalikan jadi Kyuhyun yang dulu. Keluarganya sudah berusaha, sudah membujuk, tapi sia-sia. Di pikiran Kyuhyun cuma ada Kibum.

"Kyu..." Kyuhyun hanya melirik, mendapati kakeknya berekspresi masam, dia berpaling. "Kau menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Berjalan terus seakan tak ada orang yang bisa menghalangi niatannya.

"Kalau kau menjawab kakek, mungkin aku bisa mengizinkanmu bersamanya."

Masih tidak menjawab. Buat apa? Dia terlanjur kecewa dengan kakeknya. Dulu masih ada Kibum, mereka tak merestui, sekarang Kibum tak ada mau merestui. Apanya yang direstui? Tidak berguna lagi. Kecuali mereka lansung membawa Kibum kembali kepadanya. Kemudian membuat lelaki itu mengaku kalau menyukainya, Kyuhyun baru akan bicara lagi pada kakeknya.

Dia tidak mau memaafkan, meski itu kakeknya sendiri.

"Kakek akan bantu kau mencarinya."

Melirik sekali lagi. Dia berminat akan bantuan itu, tapi tidak percaya dengan kakeknya. Jadi, dia kembali mengabaikan orang tua itu.

"Kalau kakek sudah menemukannya, kau mau bicara dengan kakek lagi, kan?" Seperti bicara dengan angin, tapi kakek tidak menyerah. Sama tidak menyerahnya dengan Kyuhyun. "Tapi selama proses pencarian itu, kau harus menjaga diri. Urus tubuhmu, makan yang banyak, istirahat yang cukup, jangan kurus kering seperti ini!"

Kyuhyun berjalan lebih cepat. Menghindari kakeknya tentunya. Kakak-kakaknya bisa mengimbangi langkahnya, tapi kakeknya tidak. Mereka pun tidak bisa menghentikan Kyuhyun.

"Kek, sudah. Kita kembali saja!"

Seorang cucu lain mengangguk. "Aku akan mengawasi Kyuhyun."

"Tidak, aku akan mengawasinya. Aku yang membuatnya begitu!"

"Ayah," Ayah Kyuhyun menengahi. "Akan lebih baik kalau kita kembali. Kita kerahkan orang untuk mencari kekasihnya, mengambalikan padanya, dan dia akan kembali lagi seperti dulu."

"Kau benar." Kakek setuju. "Cari kekasihnya, dan kembalikan padanya. Lakukan apa saja supaya lelaki itu mau dengan Kyuhyun!" Semua orang mengangguk. "Kau, awasi dia dengan baik. Paksa dia untuk istirahat dan makan. Nanti dia sakit kalau begitu terus!"

"Aku akan lakukan, kek!"

Kyuhyun mengalami kemunduran kesehatan. Dia sakit gara-gara kurang istirahat dan makan. Pagi tadi tidak bisa bangun, padahal jadwalnya mencari Kibum ke daerah harus dilakukan hari ini. sepupunya tidak bisa masuk rumah, tapi dia bisa menduga ketidak munculan Kyuhyun hari ini karena terjadi sesuatu dengan lelaki itu.

Kebetulan seseorang sudah menemukan Kibum di bandara. Dia baru pulang dari Cina setelah ikut tim mengatasi masalah program baru yang dibuat Google di sana. Dia kira semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai orang-orang suruhan keluarga Cho mendatanginya. Pimpinannya adalah sepupu Kyuhyun, dengan muka muram, tubuh kaku, mendatangi Kibum tergesa-gesa.

"Tolong segera pulang. Kyuhyun sakit parah!"

Mau tak mau Kibum terbawa suasana khawatir yang dibawa sepupu Kyuhyun itu. Dia ikut sepupu Kyuhyun pulang. Di apartemennya, ada tiga orang menunggu di depan pintu yang belum terbuka. Kibum menerobos mereka, membuka pintu dan mengizinkan orang-orang itu mengikutinya masuk.

Pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah Kyuhyun yang tergeletak pingsan di lantai. Kibum mengangkatnya. Seseorang memanggil ambulan, kemudian Kyuhyun dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Kurang nutrisi, kurang istirahat, dan tekanan batin yang tinggi adalah penyebabnya. Apa-apaan ini?" Kakek Kyuhyun marah. "Kau membuat cucuku jadi sakit begini. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Urus dia sampai sembuh... tidak, tidak, kau harus korbankan hidupmu untuk mengurusnya seumur hidup!" Kakek Kyuhyun mengomel pada Kibum. Yang sebenarnya hanya akal-akalannya membuat Kibum kembali pada cucunya. "Kalau sampai kau menyakitinya lagi setelah ini, aku bersumpah akan membalasmu lebih kejam. Kalau aku tak sanggup, anak cucuku akan turun tangan!"

Mendengar kakeknya marah-marah, cucu-cucunya mendesah. Bicara baik-baik pun Kibum akan melakukannya demi Kyuhyun, kenapa harus teriak-teriak? Dasar kakak gengsian. Sayangnya sifat gengsian itu menurun ke anak cucu.

"Biar dia tahu apa pekerjaanya, kita tinggal dia sendiri di sini!" Kakek mengaba anak cucunya untuk pergi. Ketika ibu Kyuhyun berniat tinggal, kakek menyeretnya. "Urus cucuku dengan baik!" perintahnya, lalu pergi.

.

.

Melihat Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang, Kibum menyentak, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Kibum?"

"Kenapa? Lupa dengan wajahku?"

Kyuhyun hendak berlari pada Kibum yang baru masuk ruang rawat, tapi Kibum mendahuluinya. Lebih dulu merangkul Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau kembali untukku?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Kau suka padaku, kan?"

Mengangguk lagi. "Lebih dari pada itu."

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

Kali ini dia menggeleng.

"Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan memilih apa pun kalau itu harus memertaruhkanmu. Aku mau hidup denganmu."

Kibum mengangkat Kyuhyun. Menidurkannya kembali ke ranjang rawatnya. Dia tidak pergi, tapi Kyuhyun sudah meneriakinya untuk tidak pergi. Kibum hanya mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di dekat ranjang untuk dia duduk.

"Kau yakin mau hidup denganku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Ok, tapi ada banyak syarat yang yang harus kau penuhi."

"Apa? Apa saja syaratnya akan kuturuti."

Kibum tersenyum. "Jangan pernah membantah apa pun yang aku katakan, termasuk kalau kuminta kau kembali pada keluargamu."

"Tidak mau. Mereka menolakmu, aku tidak mau kembali dengan mereka."

Kibum tersenyum lagi. "Mereka tidak menolak. Kau kembali pada mereka, bukan berarti harus kembali ke rumahmu yang lama. Kita tetap akan tinggal bersama, tapi kau masih harus mengunjungi mereka sewaktu-waktu."

Kyuhyun hendak protes. Kibum menghentikannya.

"Menurut atau kau tak bisa hidup bersamaku?"

Kemudian Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Begitu lebih bagus." Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, mencium kening Kyuhyun. Kemudian memeluknya di pembaringan. "Kau sembuh dulu, beso kita pulang!"

Hidup bersama orang yang dicintai itu seperti surga dunia. Apalagi kalau seluruh keluarga merestui hubungan. Seperti yang dialami Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjadi sangat penurut termasuk ketika dia harus kembali ke perusahaan atas paksaan Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak suka, karena menurutnya kalau dia kerja, Kibum juga kerja, mereka akan punya waktu bersama yang sedikit. Tapi dia kan seorang bos, bisa bekerja dari mana saja sama seperti Kibum. Jadi, mereka bisa selalu bersama.

Kadang-kadang Kyuhyun yang banyak mengatur Kibum. Permintaannya sulit untuk dituruti Kibum, tapi tidak bisa ditolak. Ya mau bagaimanapun Kibum sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta. Bahkan jauh sebelum dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Dia sering meminta kencan terbuka, mengajak Kibum ke perusahaannya atau sebaliknya, ikut Kibum ke kantornya. Di sana hanya ingin bilang kalau mereka berkencan. Sejujurnya tidak akan ada yang menganggu mereka, tapi Kyuhyun beranggapan kalau ada orang-orang yang ngeyel mendekati kekasihnya. Yang terakhir kali diingat Kibum, Kyuhyun memintanya menandatangani aset yang diserahkan kakek pada Kyuhyun. Terang Kibum menolak. Itu warisan milik Kyuhyun, bukan milikya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, seluruh keluarga Cho mengancamnya kalau sampai Kyuhyun kecewa. Akhirnya Kibum mau menandatangani berkas itu, dengan syarat bukan mengalihkan harta atas namanya, tapi menjadi orang yang mengontrol keluar masuknya harta itu.

"Kibum," Kyuhyun mengganggu Kibum yang sedang mengetik email untuk atasanya. "Ayo menikah!"

Kibum salah ketik satu halaman penuh gara-gara Kyuhyun ngotot ingin mereka menikah. Kibum hanya belum siap. Tapi... keluarga Cho akan menghancurkannya kalau dia menolak permintaan orang tercintanya itu.

End


End file.
